


Dinner

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Dinner, Father-Son Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Talking, mention of both moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: set months after 1x10~Philip comes over for dinner and Lukas really wants it to go well.





	

Lukas was setting the table, music blaring in his headphones. He put down three plates instead of their usual two because tonight Philip was coming over. His boyfriend was going to have dinner with him and his dad. He couldn’t imagine it a few months ago. Bo had been hesitant when he’d suggested it as nonchalantly as possible one day while they were fixing a fence along their property line. He remembers them working in silence like they’d always done because neither of them really talked after his mom, but he had been trying to come up with a way to ask if the boy who had barged into his life could now invade their routine. Bo wasn’t thrilled about the idea at first, still coping with the fact this new development in his son’s life wasn’t going away. It had taken a few days to get an answer, but Lukas suspects Gabe had something to do with his father finally allowing his request.

So now he was putting three cups, forks and napkins next to the plates, while his dad stood at the stove and made what he always made when dinner called for something more special than soup and sandwiches. And that was the extent of his olive branch, but Lukas appreciated it. It wasn’t that Bo hated Philip since he had become aware that he wasn’t the bad influence he’d originally thought, but he was obviously worried about his son and what everything would mean for his future. Sometimes Lukas thought his dad cared more about that than him, but then he remembers when all the bad stuff had come to an end. His father loved him, and they were getting better.

“Should, uh…we have salad too, you think?” Bo asked after clearing his throat.

Lukas startled a bit, pausing his music. “Um…yeah?” He says, then, “Yeah, salad’s fine.”

Bo nodded, straightening a fork. “Is that one of Philip’s playlists?”

Lukas’ eyebrows go up a second in surprise. He didn’t think his father was listening when he was telling him about Philip’s many talents. He nods curtly. “Yeah, he made it yesterday.” His father nods again and he knows that’s all he’ll get on the subject of his boyfriend for a while. He counts every time Bo says Philip’s name without a pause as progress too.

“You should get washed up, it’s almost six.”

“Sure thing, dad.” Lukas starts to leave up the stairs but he turns back. “Dad?”

Bo looks up from where he’d been staring, clearly in deep thought about the events that had led up to this very moment and how he had gotten there. “Hm?”

“Just…thanks for…” he gestured towards their small table.

“He’s important to you,” he states, going back to check dinner because it was easier. “And you’re important to me, son.” And that’s his explanation. It’s enough for now. Lukas knew that was the rational side of his father speaking. As long as Philip was in his inner circle, he was hovering just inside Bo’s and that was good for everyone at the moment.  
Lukas retreats up the stairs to the bathroom, fussing with his hair because Philip had said something about liking it sort of messy, but also because he was nervous. Philip had been over before, but only when they were on their way somewhere else. If Bo wasn’t around it was a different story, but they couldn’t avoid it forever. Helen and Gabe were usually pretty good at giving them space within reason. He didn’t know how his dad would be, though. It seemed with Rose, Bo didn’t have much to say besides leave the door open and don’t do anything to jeopardize his training. Would he be so lenient if he knew what he and Philip did whenever they had any privacy for longer than two minutes? He wasn’t about to tell him any of it, but was it a different kind of concern when pregnancy wasn’t involved? He briefly thinks about his dad looking at some of the websites he’d been on lately, and wishes he hadn’t.

The doorbell rings a minute after six and Lukas rushes down the stairs to get to the door first. He's left Philip alone with his dad before and he vowed never to let it happen again, although Philip didn't seem to care that much. He checks his hair in the hallway mirror one last time then opens the door. Philip smiles wide when he sees him, and it makes Lukas' stomach flip.

"Hey. Come in," he says, leading Philip into his house and to the kitchen. His dad is putting the finished spaghetti on the table. "Dad."

Bo looks up and catches Philip's eyes. He nods once. "Philip."

Lukas feels like he's slowly dying. He gives his dad a look, pleading with him to be cool. He looks at a loss for words for two awkward seconds, then settles on something decent enough.

"Good to have you."

"Thanks," Philip says.

They leave it at that and Lukas lets out a breath, as they all take their seats. They serve themselves in silence, putting food on their plates like they're carefully running an experiment. Lukas fumbles the salad tongs and Philip does a bad job of hiding his smile behind his bread. They skip grace, not having done it much since his mom, then start eating.

Lukas doesn't notice his father pause, his fork resting on his plate. He looks over at him and realizes he's looking at Philip, who is shaking parmesan cheese over his whole plate. He's got a nice pile going, but doesn't seem to be letting up. His tongue is poking out in concentration like it does when he takes pictures. Lukas would smile if he wasn't so horrified.

"Something wrong with the food, Philip?" Bo asks in an even tone, and Lukas can feel the sweat on his palms. He puts his fork down so he doesn't drop it.

Philip looks up, surprised he was being watched. He slowly puts the cheese down and glances at Lukas. He looks down at the questionable amount of parmesan covering his food and bites his lip.

"Um, it's a...an old habit, I guess. My mom and I...we didn't always have, um, food. And she wasn't the best cook when we did," he explains, keeping his eyes on the table.

Lukas wishes he would get to the point because his dad looks confused and suspicious of where this story is going. Philip seems to realize this from their faces because he continues, shifting in his seat.

"I'd, uh, end up putting a lot of parmesan cheese on everything, or sometimes just eating it."

And now Lukas feels bad. He's never seen Philip do this before, but they haven't really had a lot of meals together. He rarely eats, actually. He thinks of his mom and how she did pretty much all of the cooking. It was never bad, whatever it was. His dad wasn't terrible, but it didn't have the same creativeness. They'd end up eating the same thing most nights if they didn't order takeout. It's another reminder just how different their lives were growing up, and he wants to take his hand. He hates that his dad even said anything at all, now, but then he surprises him.

"Like Lukas and sugar," Bo offers, probably sensing his blunder. He looks over at his son to see if he's done something right. "He'd put it on everything if I'd let him."

Lukas feels his eyes roll, a small guilty smile spreading on his face. "Would not."

"This boy's had so many cavities," his dad sort of chuckles, shaking his head.

Philip is grinning now, looking at Lukas. He puts a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth, listening to Bo reminisce.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," Lukas defends himself, getting into it now. He continues eating, seeing that his boyfriend is no longer looking sad.

"Did he tell you about the sugar packets?" Bo suddenly asks Philip, noticing his son's surprise. "They thought I didn't know. They would be giggling so much, it was hard not to notice eventually."

"You didn't tell me that." Lukas can't help but feel a little hurt that his father knew about their little game and didn't join in. They might've been closer, but he's also glad that it was just between him and his mom.

Bo waves him off, shrugging. "You didn't ask. But I let ya'll have that." It's a sad admittance, but he doesn't look like he regrets it.

Lukas nods, looking down at his plate.

"My mom would find a way to get those lollipops from the bank even though she didn't have an account," Philip chimes in. It's another chilling truth, but somehow it eases the tension.

Bo smiles, "Little Lukas was a sucker for those suckers."

Lukas laughs, remembering begging to go to the bank. He didn't care about the money part, just the candy. His childhood was simple. Philip's might've been when he was really little. He wants to ask him. He looks to him now, a proud smile on his face.

"My favorite were the green ones."

Philip laughs into his cup of water. "The orange ones were the best."

"Nah, green all the way!" Lukas shakes his head. He looks over at his dad. He looks happier and more relaxed. It makes him feel good that he's been trying so hard with Philip. He knows it hasn't been easy after everything, but this is the most they've bonded since then, he thinks. It's nice.

They keep talking, switching from topics they can all handle; nothing too deep but nothing boring. Bo asks Philip about his plans for college and listens intently as he talks about the art schools he's deciding between. It makes Lukas a bit nervous because none of them are closeby, and they haven't talked about what happens after graduation. They do seem sure on one thing, though, and it's that they want to stay together. So he focuses on that and will worry about the rest when they get there. Bo even willingly hears what he might like to do if the motocross thing doesn't work out. It's the closest thing they've had to a conversation about his future, so he takes it.

When they finish dinner, Bo excuses them while he cleans up. Lukas grabs a handful of cookies from the pantry and Philip follows him upstairs to his room. He closes the door a little bit behind them. He knows his dad will just be watching tv for a while, so he and Philip sit on his bed and munch their dessert. They joke and laugh, touching each other more than friends would. The mood changes when they catch each other's eyes, feeling the heat between them but also feeling the risk. But Philip lets Lukas push him down and get between his legs. They kiss, hiding their soft noises in each other's mouths. They lose their shirts and their lust-filled eyes keep an eye on the door as their pants go too. Philip gets on top, pressing his lips to Lukas' neck and chest. There's a small scar left behind from the mess of before, and Philip kisses it. They get a condom from the back of the nightstand, and Philip rides him again like that first time. Lukas looks up at him just like then too, his feelings for him swelling even more. It's quick because they've already been lucky for long enough, and they think they hear the tv shut off. Lukas buries his face in Philip's shoulder, as he comes after him.

They clean up as much as they can and get dressed. They crack a window, telling themselves it actually helps the smell. They share a few more kisses before they decide Philip should probably leave just in case they weren't as quiet as they thought. When they get downstairs, Bo is in the kitchen busy, or trying to look it. Lukas sees Philip to the door and watches him ride off into the night on his bike. Once the door is closed, he finds his dad at the table.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?" Bo doesn't look up from the paper he's already read that morning.

"Just...wanted to say goodnight," Lukas answers.

Bo looks up, removing his glasses. "Goodnight, son."

Lukas nods. He turns to start heading up the stairs.

"Make sure Philip gets home safe, Lukas," Bo says, setting his paper aside.

Lukas turns. He wants to hug his dad for how well the night went, but the unmistakable dried sweat smell would give him away. So he nods again.

"I'll text him."

He heads upstairs, feeling better than he's felt in months.


End file.
